Afternoon Nap
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Afternoon Nap  Summary: Buzz finally finds Woody out in the old park they use to go to as children sleeping on the grass. He wakes him up with a kiss much like in a fairy tale much to someone's amusement. All Human, slash, and fluff


**Arashi: This is a one-shot request for Vamprincess38 want to see a Buzz/Woody. There is an implication of Mpreg but that's rather past so it's nothing much. Rather a cute fluffy moment of a family consisting two fathers and their little girl on in afternoon at a park.**

**Disclaimer- The characters and settings of Toy Story belongs to Walt Disney and Pixtar. I just own the plot and original character featured here. I only write for fun and a hobby which means I don't make anything of any of my fics.**

Warnings: All Human, Slash, past mpreg, ooc, and oc

Afternoon Nap

Summary: Buzz finally finds Woody out in the old park they use to go to as children sleeping on the grass. He wakes him up with a kiss much like in a fairy tale much to someone's amusement. All Human, slash, and fluff

* * *

><p>A tall, muscular man frowns staring at his phone at the message his husband sent a couple of hours ago which he couldn't see yet until he gotten off work. 'Buzz, I taken Annabelle to the park that we use to play as kids. So once you get off work you can meet us there since we taken the bus since you have the car.' The man chuckles softly figuring the toddler muster be having her daddy up the wall with joy by the sound of her laughter. Glad to be off from his job he quickly goes to his car driving to the park as a smile tugs upon his lips.<p>

He parks the car near by seeing the park is very busy and live with many families around with their children playing. He gazes around trying to find his beloved and their sweet little girl that came to a big shock to them nearly four years ago which Buzz wouldn't change in the world. Call him protective and all but that's his baby none the less. He spots a small child around three years old playing with a ball near by a sleeping figure with a hat on his face. Buzz raise a brow seeing the brunette hair tousled by sleep making the man endearing.

Hearing his footsteps the small girl looks up to see Buzz as a big toothy smile crosses her cherubic cheeks as her bright blue eyes similar to his own frame by wavy brown hair with hints of blond. She squeals out happily dropping the rubber red ball near her daddy's side before running to her papa, "Papa you hewe!"

"Yes baby girl I'm here," Buzz replies scooping up the little girl in his arms kissing her forehead then glance at her seriously with a playful smile forming. "What did you do today with your daddy, Annabelle?"

"He told me stowies of you both as kids in Pawk," Annabelle replies stumbling over certain words sulking over the fact she still can't say them right no matter how many times she tries.

Buzz smiles warmly at his daughter then ruffles her hair before turning to his sleeping husband who brushes the hat he normally wears off of his face revealing the peaceful and serene look. His heart race as Woody's lips parts to have soft sounds of snoring reaching his ears.

"Papa kiss daddy like Prince Chawming does to Snow White!" the little girl crows bouncing on her feet as her curls comes into her face which she moves with a small pout.

Buzz stares at his daughter thinking it would remind her of her favorite movie. He chuckles bending down to kiss his husband before whispering, "Wake up Woody."

A pair of brown eyes flutters open to find crystal blue one which his daughter inherits makes him smile. He replies sleepily trying to wake up, "Hey Buzz. Off work already?"

"Yes," The blond answers sitting besides the slightly shorter man as their daughter plays near by leaving her two daddies alone to talk if they need. to. "Love you."

"Love you too," Woody returns kissing his husband happily not caring if they are in the park since it's nice to be waken from his afternoon nap by a kiss from Buzz.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Sweet family fluff as put in first author note. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
